1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a retail display unit that includes a variably positionable shelf, and more particularly, to an attaching device therefor, especially one constructed from a wire formative. The attaching device is incorporated into a shelf bracket in a manner that enables the retailer to alter the position of the shelf without requiring loading and unloading of merchandise stored thereon.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
In preparing for this application, a pre-examination, patentability search of U.S. and foreign patents was conducted. In performing the search, the following fields were examined:
______________________________________ CLASS/SUBCLASS ______________________________________ 211/187 U.S. only 248/242, 249, 302, 303 U.S. and foreign ______________________________________
Upon search, the following patents were uncovered:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor O.C. Issue Date ______________________________________ 279,810 A. Richards, Sr. 248/302 06/19/1883 449,134 C. Porter 248/249 03/31/1891 597,016 McC. H. Parker 211/59.1 01/11/1898 1,200,361 W. M. Johnson et al. 248/302 10/03/1916 1,898,781 H. H. Leiter 248/302 02/21/1933 2,797,058 A. J. H. Packham 248/302 06/25/1957 3,133,147 E. C. Auld Jr. et al. 248/302 05/12/1964 3,167,287 W. F. Collins, Jr. 248/302 01/26/1965 3,220,680 L. R. Williams 248/302 11/30/1965 4,008,873 Travaglio et al. 248/242 02/22/1977 4,108,085 C. G. Shepherd et al. 108/108 08/22/1978 4,324,380 Rothenberg 248/302 04/13/1982 ______________________________________
In considering the various patents uncovered, U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,085 to C. G. Shepherd et al., issued Aug. 22, 1978, discloses a display gondola with a perforated display panel on which either a light- or heavy-duty shelf can be supported. The heavy-duty shelf is shown with a two-position, sheetmetal bracket. U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,680 to L. R. Williams, issued Nov. 30, 1965, discloses a wire hose support with dual bends for frictional contact with washtub sides. While the configuration has some similarities to that shown in the present disclosure, the Williams '680 device is not a two-position bracket and there is nothing in the teaching thereof that would suggest combining in a manner to provide one. Other patents on the search were considered to be of interest only.